Jelsa Triwizard Tornament (Harry Potter)
by coder1246
Summary: .While Voldemort is back and is trying to get Elsa to join him with her ice powers to take over the world. Two questions remain will her and Jack get together?Is Voldemort her older Brother?(Harry,Elsa Rapunzle and Anna are siblings!)And will someone die in the tournament? (Chapter posted on Tuesdays!)(momentarily discontinued.)
1. The ride to Hogwarts

**Quick Note- This is while Voldemort is still out there.(The year Harry** ,Ron,and Heemione went).

 **Houses-** Elsa-Gryffindor

Jack- Gryffindor

Anna-Hufflepuff

Rapunzel-Hufflepuff

Flynn-Slytherin

Kristoff-Gryffindor

Merida-Hufflepuff

Hiccup-Ravenclaw

 **Official Names They Earned-** Jack-School Prankster

Elsa-Smartest Wich of her age

Merida-Hufflepuff Quidiatch Captian

Elsa-Gryffindor Quidatch Captian

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

 _I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!_ "its time" Anna said. Me and Anna than ran onto Platform 9 3/4. We than got onto the train,and found a empty compartment(seat).

"Hey Els!" Said Merida Excitedly.

"Why are you so excited?"i asked. "You didn't hear that the triwizard tournament was this year AT HOGWARTS!!"yelled Merida."It is!" I yelled. "Yup!"Merida said.

"Sup?"Hiccup said. He than took a seat right beside Merida."hey girls"said Jack.And took a seat beside me,while Anna was still by Merida."Did you hear the news?"Asked Rapunzel and Flynn.

"Yeah"The Triwizard Tournaments at Hogwarts this year!! And im sining up!"I yelled."Me too"Jack and Merida said."And also don't ask me for help! At all for the tornament."I said.

"And also if you end up yelling,'Help Voldemorts Got me by the ankle' i'm still not coming!Unless i get 3 boxes of chocalate."I told them smiling.

"You and your chocalates Elsa"Replied Flynn. "Voldemort isn't back Elsa i'm telling you!"Anna sighed. "Anna I saw him myself before summer!!"i yelled.

 _Its true also,thats why i came back with Blood everywhere,yelling he's back.I even have nightmares of it._

 **FlashBack**

I was walking in the forbidden forest looking for a cave,the cave my mother and father found here.Than all i heard was laughing and just saw fog."Oh dear sister,soon you'll join me!" Voldemort said. "No!Never!"I screamed.

 **End of Flashback**. I shivered at the thought."whenever we get to Hogwarts i'll show you"i replied.

"Fine,but i'm pretty sure it wasn't him"Anna told me. "Although i can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen"i told everyone. _Also Voldemort called me his sister.Is that even possible. Or,he just doesn't want anyone to know who they are.And he is releated to_ _the founder of Slytherin house.Am I?_

 **Authors Note**

Wow! What a intence ending,a cliffhanger! If you have any ideas for the tornament challenges or story ideas please let me know.Also i bassed Elsa off of Harry Potter.Although her parents are still with her and love her much. Although the similarity their last name is Potter,and they both fight Voldemort.Although Voldemort is Elsa's brother and he wants her to join his side.(The death Eaters) Otherwise all teachers are the same as regulaur Harry Potter (snape,Dumbledore,Mc.Gonagall,etc.


	2. Finding Out

**Elsa's** **P.O.V.**

 _Dear,Lilly and James Potter_ _I just wanted to know if we're releated to any of the house founders.Also me,Harry,and Anna are doing well.We both miss you alot though._

 _Doing Well,_ _Elsa Potter_ _P.S. We found out that the Triwizard tornament is this year and me,Anna,and Harry are joining_.

When we got to Hogwarts everything was the same,the talking at house tables,the feast,and first years getting sorted. Although Hagrid and Dumbledore both weren't at the staff table.

Then I heard clapping and Dumbledores voice. "Good Afternoon everyone,as most of you know there is no Quidatch this year due to the TriWizard Tornament, "Dumbledore annouced,"For the tornament anyone 17 older is allowed to join.All names are to be in the goblet of fire by midnight.The names will be annouced than.For more information please see your head of house."

"Also,our sister schools are going to be competing as well.But,please know if you join.There's no going back and you may die.Now,Lets feast!"Dumbledore told everyone.

"Elsa,you coming?Me and Merida were gonna go put our names in"Jack asked. "Yeah,sure"I replied. We than sneaked out of the main hall and left to go put our names in. "Who's going first?"Merida asked us. "I will"Jack yelled."me next"i yelled. As soon as Jack put his name in the fire raised than went back to normal.Than i put my name in and it turned a dark purple,although when Merida put hers in it did the same as Jack's.

 **At Midnight Jack's P.O.V.**

The whole room was buzzing with sound.Than it went silent."Good Eving,I believe everyone who wants to already put their name in" Dumbledore said, "Alright than." The fire than spat out a name. "Elsa Potter"Dumbledore announced.And me and Merida started cheering.Than another one. "Anna Potter"Dumbledore yelled. Me,Elsa,and Merida started cheering.

Than the last name appeared. "Harry Potter" Dumbledore announced. Elsa than started clapping and cheering for her sister.

Than everyone started cheering as they went into a room.

 **Elsa's P.O.V.**

"wow,it's all three of us"I told Harry and Anna."Yes,quite great,although why did you two join"Harry snapped. "Well,I wanted to prove to you, Mother,and Father that I can do things just as great as you"I whispered. "Elsa you have nothing to prove,your a great student,and twin sister"Harry told me smiling.

"So,what about you Anna"Harry asked. "I wanted the glory and excitement.I'm bored of watching everyone do it on t.v. "That's so like you,Anna"I replied laughing. "And you,Harry"I asked.

"Ron talked me into it while Hermione yelled that if i win it she'll get me and Ron 6 boxes of chocolate"He replied,"So,mostly for chocolate." "If you win can I get 2 boxes" I asked sweetly. "Sure if you win with me and not die" He said laughing.

"Congratulations,everyone you have now made it to the actual thing. The first challenge will be tommorrow To you may now go back to your chambers" Dumbledore told us all.

"Thankyou,Professor Dumbledore" We all said. On the way back we kept telling eachother jokes and talking about what the challenge may be. Anna kept saying we'll fight sea serpents at the black lake.While Harry said probaly just a duel against dragons.While I kept thinking a fight against our worst fears.

 **Authors Note**

Wow! All three Potter siblings are in the tornament! If you're confused, Harry is Ron and Hermione's best friend,although unlike the movies and books his parents are alive and his siblings are Elsa Potter and Anna Potter.

Elsa and Harry are actually twins,along with Rapunzel. While Anna is their two year younger sister. Since Anna is two years younger than them.

Elsa still has her ice powers and their still royalty.Although Harry is next in line for the throne since he oldest and Elsa next since she's second oldest. Than Rapunzel,Than Anna.

Elsa though is very powerful and knows every spell.Even makes dark curses like Avada Kedvra which she

made a deadlier one which kills you the instant it's said ,Kedvra Avada,She found that out when she was trying Avada Kedevra on a frog for class but accidently said it backwords and never told anyone the spell.

Harry and Elsa are in their second to last year of Hogwarts.With Rapunzel. While Anna is in her second to last year.

 **Ages And Birthday** Elsa-17 (Turns 18 on December 24th)

Harry-17 (turns 18 on December 24th)

Rapunzel-17(turns 18 December 24th)

Anna-15 (turns 16 April 1st)

Jack- 17(Turns 18 December 25)

Flynn-18 (Turns 19 October 1st)

Kristoff-16(Turns 17 April 5th)

Merida-18(Turns 19 September 19th)

Hiccup-18(Turns 19 September 20th)


End file.
